¿Qué quieres una hija!
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -Claro, después de decir "No se vallan a reír, pero, yo siempre he querido tener una hija" lo dejaste muy claro- dijo Karin-Y después dijiste que querías hacerla tan feliz como sus padres la hacían a ella, es decir a Hinata-chan, quieres hacer feliz a la hija de Hinata-chan- dijo Lee-¡A la hija de él!- protesto Hinata / NaruSaku- SasuHina


Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama

OoC, Au, drabble, algo que pueda que no tenga sentido para el lector, se que no es el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun, pero es el cumpleaños de un gran amigo mio, y pues, esto fue lo único que se me ocurrio para darle (Si, soy pobre, ¿algún problema?)

.

.

.

**¡¿Qué quieres una hija?!**

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Naruto-kun- dijo tímidamente mientras le daba un regalo pequeño, no había tenido tiempo de escoger bien, pero esperaba que al rubio le gustara

-¡Gracias Hinata-chan!

Todos estaban en la terraza, con un ponqué que habían comprado entre todos para celebrar los cumpleaños del rubio, este sonreía, estaba agradecido con sus amigos por tanto afecto.

-Recuerdan el día en que Naruto se declaró a Hinata-chan en su cumpleaños- dijo Ten-Ten con una risa divertida

-¡Eso no sucedió así!- exclamo el rubio antes de que la peli rosa que tenía al lado lo golpeara

-¡Claro que sí!- protesto la rubia apuntándolo con el cuchillo con el que anteriormente cortaba el ponqué

-Empezando porque dijiste: "En este día me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas"- todos rieron al recordar ese momento, Hinata se tapó la cara como en ese día- "Este día me ha abierto los ojos"

-Y que no se te olvide la hija prometida- intervino Chouji con una sonrisa traviesa también

-¡Qué no!- protesto Hinata sonrojadisima tratando de que Sasuke no se enojara con ella

-Claro, después de decir "No se vallan a reír, pero, yo siempre he querido tener una hija" lo dejaste muy claro- dijo Karin quien ayudaba a servir los platos

-¡Y después clame para que no me malentendieran!- exclamo el rubio tratando de salvar su vida

-Y después dijiste que querías hacerla tan feliz como sus padres la hacían a ella, es decir a Hinata-chan, quieres hacer feliz a la hija de Hinata-chan- dijo Lee con un aura tan animada como suele ser el- No pudiste calmar la llama de la juventud que crecía en ti en ese momento

-No fue así- Naruto sabía que ya no se detendrían hasta que terminara el día, y probablemente terminaría golpeado

-¡A la hija de él!- protesto Hinata en defensa de ambos, con las mismas palabras que uso ese día

-Aaaa- dijeron todos cuando Hinata se había enojado, sabían que ahí terminaba el tema, sin embargo, tanto Sasuke como Sakura enviaban miradas enojadas al rubio

-¡No viviré hasta mañana! ¿Alcanzare a cumplir 17 años?- se preguntaba el rubio dramatizando, esos dos de verdad que no lo dejarían terminar el día

-¿Qué harán esta tarde?- preguntó Kiba para tratar de cambiar un poco el ambiente

-Nada- dijeron casi todos al unisonó

-¿Y si vamos a casa de Naruto para celebrar mas su cumpleaños?

-No podemos- dijo Sakura relajando un poco su enojo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sai

-Probablemente celebrara su cumpleaños con su familia, y quedaríamos como entrometidos- explico Sasuke alzando los hombros

-Bueno, de todos modos tenemos nuestra celebración para Naruto-kun, asi sea mientras el descanso- dijo Ino tras terminar de servir todas las partes- ¡Omedeto Naruto-kun!

-¡Omedeto!- exclamaron todos mientras lo asfixiaban en un abrazo

-Si, quieren vallan, podríamos meternos a la piscina, y no se preocupen por mi familia, no creo que les incomode- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto mientras que todos celebraban que podrían ir a la piscina… a celebrar el cumpleaños de Naruto a su casa

.

.

.

Asdafasda, Feliz Cumpleaños Aniki! :3 espero que te haya gustado tu pequeñito regalo -/-

Lamento la tardanza -.-'

Quise relatar lo que sucedió en mi cumpleaños, porque fue uno, (uno de los muchisimos) momentos graciosos que he pasado contigo. ¡Gracias a ti también por brindarme tu amistad sincera!

Y… y… pues…

A los que les haya gustado, déjenme review, y… y… ya -/w/-

Besos y abrazos de gato para todos :3


End file.
